I Missed You
by ChilombiLite
Summary: It's back to school for Tohru and Yuujirou, the princess outfit-wearing days are over, or are they? Post-canon.


I Missed You

**I Missed You**

Tohru sighed again as he watched his aunt and uncle watch him finish packing the last of his clothes.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here? Sayaka's therapist says she's doing very well and has her writing a journal to contain her feelings…"

"I know all that, but…Uncle, I really like that school and I would miss all of my friends too much…" he replied as he zipped up his duffel bag and lugged it towards the front door.

Tohru's uncle nodded and helped carry the bag the rest of the way to the bus stop. Uncle still pondered the idea of Tohru's departure. He'd thought for sure that after Sayaka had calmed down, that Tohru would want to come back. But even after finishing his first year at Fujimori, knowing that Sayaka was receiving therapy, Tohru insisted that he wanted to continue.

The bus that would take Tohru to his beloved school arrived shortly after a semi-awkward moment during which Uncle had to restrain himself from asking once again if he was sure he didn't want to return to his old school. Also during which Tohru prayed that the bus would arrive faster.

The doors of the bus opened as it emitted a loud hiss. Tohru got on the bus and waited while his uncle picked up the heavy duffel and hoisted it into Tohru's arms with a grunt. Tohru grabbed it, set it on the ground, and kicked the damn thing towards the seat he'd chosen for himself. Tohru waved at his uncle as he made his way toward the fifth seat from the front.

_I can't wait to get to school. _

…o0O0o…

"Yuu!"

Yuujirou turned to his father slowly so as not to mess up the princess outfit he had taken so long to prepare. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Why are you dressed like a woman again? You said that after your first year you wouldn't have to do that again," he looked at Yuujirou strangely.

"Yeah, I know. It's a joke for Tohru," he replied easily. "As soon as we get to school, I'm taking this off," he gestured to his outfit with a slight snarl.

His stepfather nodded and tossed him a small trainer bag with a change of clothes. "Thought you'd need this…you left it on your bed."

"Thanks," Yuujirou smiled and tied it to the trunk at his feet.

"Are you sure that you and Kouno-kun are riding the same bus? It's the city bus, you know…" he was skeptical.

"Yeah, Tohru told me he was taking the long way so we could ride together…"

His stepfather nodded and just as he said his final, "Take care of yourself," the bus arrived.

Yuujirou grabbed one end of the large trunk while his stepdad grabbed the other end and together they pulled it onto the bus. The driver winked at Yuujirou, completely oblivious to the fact that Yuujirou was, in fact, a boy.

The minute Tohru saw the blonde girl in the Lolita outfit, he burst into laughter. "You… you… I can't believe you wore that!" he said between fits.

Yuujirou just smiled as he and his father slid the trunk under the seat in front of Tohru's. His father just nodded at Tohru, got off the bus and waved goodbye to the both of them.

Once the bus had taken off and they were out of the stepfather's line of vision, Tohru put his arm around Yuujirou.

"I missed you…"

"… Missed you too."

Tohru quickly looked around. There weren't that many people on this bus and none of them suspected the truth about the beautiful girl in the frilly dress. Tohru turned his face towards Yuujirou's and pressed his lips against the other's. Tohru's lips lingered for a moment before he pulled away, pushing a lock of hair away simultaneously.

Yuujirou smiled, embarrassed. "Damn you…" he muttered.

"What?" Tohru asked sweetly. "You don't like my kisses?"

"No…I…" he whispered, "…love them…"

"Then what's the problem?"

"You always do that…"

"Do what?"

"…Leave me wanting more…" Yuujirou muttered right before he cupped Tohru's chin and kissed him again, only this time it was more passionate, as though they were making up for all the time they'd spent apart.

When they broke for air, Tohru took the opportunity and asked, "Is this the real reason for wearing the princess dress?"

The blonde nodded and replied, "There was no way I could handle an entire bus ride without kissing you…"

After a moment of comfortable chatter, the conversation moved back in the direction of school.

"Do you think we'll get to be together more?" Tohru ventured.

"Probably. We're roommates again, only this time we won't be followed around by hormone-crazed boys."

"Well…I won't anyways…"

"What are you suggesting?"

"That I'll be a hormone-crazed boy…and I will most definitely be chasing you…" he replied suggestively, his left eyebrow wiggling.

…o0O0o…

They stepped into their new, cramped (even more than the P-Room) dorm room and looked around. The dorm managers hadn't brought up their things yet so the room was still completely bare, save for the essential furniture supplied by the school.

Yuujirou completely transformed and pushed Tohru backwards onto the unclothed bottom-bunk mattress. He tore off as many layers of the Lolita dress as possible without assistance before lowering himself onto Tohru's body and into his expectant arms.

"Can I be seme now?" Tohru asked timidly.

But Yuujirou was too eager, too excited to relinquish his control over his lover, "Nope, maybe next time."


End file.
